guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Darkness
Since it was mentioned on the Ogre-slaying knife page, this is also a reference to a skit by The Dead Alewives, about Dungeons and Dragons. In the skit, Galstaff, Sorceror of Light wants to cast a spell, and decides to cast Magic Missile, despite the fact that there are no enemies about; queried by the DM as to what he was attacking, he quips "I'm attacking the darkness!", which coincidentally is what a player says if you call The Darkness as a target. One presumes that the dev team likes either the skit, or the 8bit Theatre-inspired re-enactment of the skit ( http://www.flashplayer.com/animation/8bitdnd.html )--Epinephrine 14:19, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :Fixed link. --Havral Glommon 14:45, 3 February 2006 (UTC) Conditions Are they considered fleshy (subject to bleeding, etc.)? I don't find this information in here and they have no species to refer to for further info otherwise.--Vallen Frostweaver 07:37, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Answered my own question through testing. They are fleshy. I updated the page a while back.--Vallen Frostweaver 13:15, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Demons? Are these things classed as demons? They don't drop the remains but they're UW creatures — Skuld 09:08, 15 September 2006 (CDT) i suggest, like Nightmare Horde, this should be something like Darkness Horde. agree? disagree? --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :It appears that they are part of the Shadow Army (or at least followers of Menzies). The base species is probably demon, at least for the Nightfall version. -- Gordon Ecker 05:04, 6 December 2006 (CST) They don't always drop uniques I just farmed them with a group, and one only dropped one item. Can't remember which, but it was not a green item. :I think only the level 30 ones drop greens, which did you kill?--Devils Apprentice 09:05, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::You might not have seen them drop. Often a player will pick these up straight away so they don't lose out from lag, death, or some other glitch. I suggest scrolling back in your chat log to see if they dropped and you just missed it next time. For example, I've had several runs where none dropped for me and another where 4 dropped for me. Others thought none had dropped and didn't check their chat logs. This surprises me though as the same team noticed several globs of ectoplasm drop and they don't display in the bright green text that the uniques do. Sometimes people just look at what's at their feet I guess. I think it would be nicer if they dropped 1 for each player though since so many times I've been on the empty handed end and would have liked to at least received something for my effort. Anyway, I'm sure something dropped, and on the off chance this person above was correct, I bet it was a glitch and has since been fixed as drops and drop rate are modified regularly and even more so with the Canthan New Year upon us.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:15, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::Beat them with H/H and there were no special drops. After they were defeated the timer started and I was transported back to the staging area, but no globs, greens, etc. So was that just bad luck, or is it that the special drops would not be for all characters, and thus one of the hench probably got it? Shadowlance 20:30, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, the H/H's got the green drops. Unlucky you :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:38, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the info. Since this run is rather fun, I did it again with H/H and the second time through I got a green drop. Shadowlance 15:43, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Not every item they drop is a unique one. Also, it is not always just 2 unique items each, just now I got dropped 7 uniques in total. -- Impulsion Skill Set Is it just me, or are both the Ravenheart Gloom and the Tombs Darknesses equipped with the SAME SKILL SET? So then why are they both shown on this page? Removing one. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 16:44, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Ravenheart Gloom Are the versions in Ravenheart Gloom bosses? If not, this article should be split. -- Gordon Ecker 22:54, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :According to the location page, they aren't bosses there. I'll add a split tag. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae''']] [Talk] 22:55, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it might have happened 2½ years later, but have decided to split this article. As the Darknesses in Ravenheart Gloom are not bosses, have different drops and various other small differences, makes sense to have separate articles for them. --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) they believe in a thing called love just listen to the rhythm of their hearts Hapsta 00:09, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :? what? Lost-Blue 00:26, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::It's a song, by the band, The Darkness. Jamster 00:31, 29 March 2008 (UTC)